


Collateral Damage

by X_iodine



Series: Xi's Whumptober 2020 - Tekken Edition [2]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Non-Consensual Touching, Secret but Obvious Character at the end, Serious Injuries, manhandled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_iodine/pseuds/X_iodine
Summary: Hwoarang took a hit for Jin expecting to buy him some time and give him a chance to escape. The enemy has other plans.
Relationships: Hwoarang & Kazama Jin (Tekken), Secret - Relationship
Series: Xi's Whumptober 2020 - Tekken Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Here's prompt number 3, Manhandled/Held at Gunpoint, best 2 out of 3 here. Not all that happy with this one and planning to revisit it later down the line to try and fix what I'm unhappy with, but I needed to get it out so here it is. Super behind as is.

**Burning**.

His entire body felt like it was on fire. His ears were ringing and refused to pick up any sound. Hwoarang was drifting in and out of consciousness as he watched his lifelong rival narrowly escape the hoard of soldiers that interrupted their fight; Jin got away, and Hwoarang couldn't fight the smirk that crept up on his face. 

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't fight off the hands that grabbed at his arms either.

Body still battered from the force of the explosion, his limbs could barely manage a twitch of a struggle as a soldier roughly lifted him to his feet. A group of men had chased after Jin but it seems a handful had stayed back to deal with the man that ruined their plans as well. Although barely conscious, the sensation of a guns barrel pressing hard into his back injected a little life back into Hwoarang.

Pulling at the hands that held him firm did nothing, the strength he had before was barely there. The man holding him back had the audacity to _laugh_ at his attempts and if Hwoarang didn't feel half dead he'd be squaring up to kick his ass and grind his smug face into the dirt.

If only he could feel his legs. 

He _tried_ not to think about the implications there.

"Think the target will stop running for this one? Would be a pretty rough way to go, dying for someone that doesn't care." The soldier didn't even bother trying to mask the taunting tone as he spoke. 

He wanted them to stop touching him; to stop squeezing his wrists and bruising his already scratched up skin, but he couldn't fight them off. He lost track of how many of them were holding on to him and tossing him around like a ragdoll. Hwoarang was numb to most of it, but the moment one of them took hold of his hair and pulled his head back with such force, his skull exploded with a pain so intense he almost blacked out.

" _Shiiit_ , look at his face. The right side is done for, he'll probably bleed out before we meet up with the advance squad." The soldier speaking was grabbing at his face without any care, touching one spot so close to Hwoarangs eye that he groaned with a mix of pain and shock.

"Doesn't matter, we need collateral and he fits the bill, bring him." Before he could register it he was being pulled along somewhere, his feet dragging along the sandstone. Vision blurred and head dissoriented, Hwoarang looking up and saw the blurry outline of a vehicle. His mind was screaming at him; the moment he's dragged into that hunk of metal, he's screwed. 

He needed to fight back with whatever energy he had left in his battered body and so, with a move he'd surely regret later down the line, he pulled his head in and swung it back with as much force as he had. It took the man holding him by enough surprise that he dropped Hwoarang to the floor, leaving him just a little bit of time to scramble at the ground and try to stand up. 

"Are you kidding me?! Get him back!" Hwoarang could hear the soldiers scrambling behind him and yet he kept going. It didn't matter to him what the consequences were he just didn't want to go down without a fight, it wasn't like him to lay down and play damsel. He didn't get very far as the other handsy soldier pulled him back by the hair, the barrel of a gun pressing hard into the back of his neck.

"Nice try kid, but you're coming with us." He cursed internally, feeling the sudden spurt of adrenaline fading from his body. They were dragging him away faster, throwing him inside the vehicle more like a sack of potatoes than a human being in need of serious medical attention.

So much for dying on his own terms.

The door slammed shut and cut off his last chance at escaping, all Hwoarang could do was wait to be carted off and used as collateral for these bastards. He could feel his life slip away along with his consciousness, body limp as he bled to death in a metal death trap far from home. 

"Can't use me if m'dead, at least." He could barely form words, it made him wonder just how bad the damage was inside. His working eye closed, the other he couldn't even feel. Part of him was scared of dying here, another was pissed off that his death would probably mean nothing in the end.

"Dammit _...Kazama..._ You better be gone..."

The tiniest part of him was happy there'd be someone waiting for him after all of this. For a moment he thought this could be karma for before, for his Master.

Muffled gunshots echoed outside the tank, he barely took notice. The noise lasted less than a moment for him anyway, tank doors opening after a moment of silence. 

The armor looked different though; Although his vision was mostly faded at that point, the armor had a shine to it that couldn't have belonged to the men from before.

There were hands on him again, lifting him to his feet again. Again it felt different especially as his feet left the floor, instead of being dragged away he was being held in someone's arms. Whoever it was this time, they were being uncharacteristically gentle compared to the men that hauled him in here before. 

Hwoarang cracked his eye open as much as he could, but his vision was getting blurrier by the second. 

His eyes saw pure gold and ocean blue.

He felt _safe_.


End file.
